Outside Looking In
by SIU viper
Summary: Tessa has little interest in trips down memory lane.  Can one chance encounter convince her she may have had it wrong?
1. There's No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the other OC characters in this story. I cannot claim that I own any WWE Superstars, events, locations, or the WWE itself. I'm entirely too poor and unlucky for that to be the case – believe me, ask my student loan payments.**

**I'm writing for my own enjoyment, as well as that of my readers. Please review this piece, and let me know if there are suggestions, ideas, or just your thoughts. I appreciate the feedback.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Taking a deep breath, the door to the car swung open. She stepped out slowly, trying to keep herself upright on unsteady feet – shoes that often look too good should not be worn. That's the problem with needing the looks more than comfort; it will often lead to a pair of shoes that can't be seen as they sit under a table.

It had taken some doing, prodding, and multiple threats of being left out in the cold for Christmas, but Tessa had been talked into attending an event she had been avoiding for well over a decade. Her mother, having been pestered by some of her old friends who stayed local about when she was coming back to see them, had reluctantly joined their force for lobbying her back. Unfortunately enough, she hadn't come up with a good enough excuse to skip this year's party, thusly leading her to be standing at the door of the old gym. Standing there, but so far, not going in.

Before she could really process the gravity of the situation, there was a giant pair of arms that enveloped her while slowly compressing the life out of her. He was laughing as though this was a welcomed approach.

Muffled, but trying to be polite, Tessa spoke. "Hi, Jeff." Her assailant laughed heartily and placed her back down on those unsteady shoes.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see the day that you came back." Jeff kept his hands wrapped around Tessa's elbows as he held her back from him. The last impression he had of her was when she came over to say goodbye before leaving for college. Then, she was a pretty girl – lithe in figure, long caramel hair, green eyes, and tan. Her braces had finally come off a few months before, revealing her perfect smile between those rose-colored lips. Her long, lean legs revealed a couple bruises here and there from her latest diamond exploits, and her jean shorts and softball jersey were basically hanging from her frame after the weather had become warm enough for her training plan to kick in.

Now, she was not much different. "Give me a twirl; lets have a look at you." Tessa smiled and complied with the request. As she turned, Jeff noticed that she had maybe lost a few pounds here or there, but she was just the same as ever. Her hair glittered with more light than dark strands, and was just as long as it used to be. Her long legs teetered on those high heels, and slid right up into that deep purple dress, the color of which caused her green eyes to glint in the lights.

"Well?" Tessa waited expectantly for Jeff's response. His face read of that lovely warmth that she remembered from him. Jeff had been such a comfort to her before she made her way out in the world, and now, he gave her that very same feeling of safety. Compared to how he had been then, Jeff had barely changed. His face and blue eyes still bore that mischievous twinge, and his dark hair was still in place. His frame had filled out slightly, making him less of a teenager in shape, and more of an adult man. The standard scruff was all over his face, and his smile lit up the night. The more time lapsed, Tessa began to tense herself despite being near her oldest and dearest friend.

"Same as always." Jeff smiled bigger and his cheeks revealed a deep set of dimples. "You look wonderful. Now come on in with me, I know where we're going."

Tessa's nervous energy took over, "And where are we going?"

"To the bar for a drink, then to our assigned seats." Jeff led Tessa into a gym that was decorated with balloons, streamers, and suddenly reminded her of a particularly unfortunate homecoming décor from Freshman year. They passed by people embroiled in their conversations, murmuring amongst themselves, laughing, and looking generally happy. Faces looked familiar, but didn't leave Tessa with an overwhelming urge to go over and join in the conversations. After crossing the floor, they arrived at a makeshift bar in a corner near where the entrances to the locker rooms were.

Jeff started, "I need a beer, and she…"

Tessa perused the offerings that were stacked behind the bartender. "Can I please have a Grey Goose vodka tonic with a cherry splash, please." Jeff leaned back on the bar, seemingly astounded.

"Listen to the big girl over here! When did this change?"

Tessa smiled, "Well, this is a little bit of unfriendly territory, so I might need something a little stronger than a Shirley temple."

Jeff nodded and paid for the drinks being handed over. They made their way back to a table in the middle of the floor. Tessa read the place card that held her name, and noticed that Jeff's was not on either side of her.

"Uh, Jeff?" Jeff held up his finger as he went around the table and grabbed his name, switching it with one of Tessa's neighbors.

"All set." After tucking her purse down at their shared side, Tessa settled in. "So tell me, what have you been up to lately?"

Tessa leaned back and took a long draw off her cocktail. "Well, was in Seattle for a while, and then got moved to our Miami office. I kind of like Florida, but I'm afraid that being in Miami is unhealthy for people."

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"Well, I've decided I need to diet." Tessa laughed softly as she patted her non-existent stomach.

"Bullshit, Tessa," Jeff took a long swill from his beer. "I don't think that you've ever been in need of a diet. You always thinned out after the winter had you pinned down inside before training." Tessa blushed slightly as she took another drink.

"So what are you up to lately, sir?" Jeff set his beer down and turned to face Tessa more.

"Well, still working, like always." Jeff was an engineer for an architecture firm, and working was his life. "But, I've found time to find a nice lady who believes my being gone all the time is the best part of our relationship. She made me move out from my old apartment, and we have bought a house not far from here. It's quiet, and she has good taste, so most days, it's a pleasure to come home."

"Oh, oh! That's wonderful! I mean, if she has figured out that the best part of you is being away from you, she must be smart, too." Tessa giggled as Jeff flashed her a big smile. "Where is she? I'd love to meet her."

"Well, she planned a weekend trip to Vegas with some of her friends from college a while ago, just happens to coincide with this debacle. Reminds me a bit of you, actually. Not a fan of the mindless trips down memory lane."

"I'm not against memory lane, Jeff. Just not a huge fan of the people you see along the way."

Before the conversation could continue, a loud voice came across the speaker system asking everyone to take their seats. Tessa and Jeff's table began to fill up slowly. There was a wayward girl who Tessa remembered was a music-centric body back from school, and the artist who sat next to her. Most obviously they were married as their hands never left the comfort of the other's. There was a couple other people who Tessa did not recognize seated directly across from her and Jeff, then it happened. There was a large man, dusty colored hair and blue eyes, who pulled a seat out for a blonde woman. Tessa immediately knew who both of these people were, and silently began to curse each and every person who had convinced her to come here. Jeff read her face, and placed his arm around her chair more firmly to draw her attention to him. The voice instructed the caterers to begin serving the meal, and there was a deathly silence that enveloped the table for a brief second. Then it happened.

"Well, well, Jeff, right?" The voice was like listening to nails on a chalkboard for Tessa.

"Yes, that would be me, Ms. Graham. And you look, uhm, well." Jeff tried in vain to hide his snickers behind the hand holding his beer.

"Why thank you! And is this your girlfriend?" The snarl of her last statement was drawn out, and Tessa's eyes were pleading with Jeff to just let her get up and wander away from what was about to come down, when she heard another voice.

"Not unless there is news we don't know about. Card says it is…" There was a pause from the direction of the voice behind Tessa's turned head before a long breath was released. She knew him. He knew her. It was almost exactly the reason that Tessa had wanted to avoid this place and these people.

"Well, John, who is it?" The female voice was straining to direct the male.

"It's Tessa. Tessa Finch."

Tessa's eyes opened wider at being discovered, and Jeff's brow furrowed as he watched her face flush. After a moment of quiet, Tessa realized that she would have to face this head on, and there was no chance to run, despite Jeff's mouthing that they could just get up and leave if she liked. She shook her head no, and leaned up to sit with her very best posture. She smoothed her hair down, and picked her drink up as she turned to face the man and woman who had found her out.

As she turned to look at them, she came face to face with two prevailing reason for her lack of enthusiasm for coming back to these events, and to this place. Tessa's eyes took in the faces. The girl was Amelia Graham, and time had not been kind to her. Amelia then had taken pleasure in lording her status above Tessa any chance she had. Amelia was a cheerleader, at the peak of the social ladder. Always bedecked in the most expensive clothes, jewelry, and having her hair done at the most exclusive of locations to keep that platinum blonde look. Now, she had really let herself go compared to then. Amelia looked as though her roots needed a massive touch up, and her figure had added several pounds along with a new set of chest enhancements that seemed to be straining against both her skin and her blouse to be held in. Her eyes were dull, and when she gave a twisted smile, her teeth looked more mangled than they had before. Upon processing the sight before her, Tessa breathed a little sigh of relief at knowing she had at least won this battle.

The male was another story. His face was freshly shaven and his features chiseled. His eyes were steel blue, but calm and welcoming. From what Tessa remembered of him, his frame had put on substantial bulk, and his chest and arms were straining against his button down shirt as well. His smile was brilliant and white, but Tessa remained a bit restrained. The harpee's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, well. Tessa Finch, gracing us with her presence." It was almost unbearable to look at the mouth that sent that phrase spewing with such venom. "Long time, no show."

Tessa drew a quick breath. "Hello, Amelia." She turned her attention to the man. "Hello, John."

"And now everyone has said hello, so don't let us interrupt your pre-coitus dance," Jeff touched Tessa's shoulder to turn her attention away from the other two. Tessa began to tuck her chin away from John and turn.

John laughed heartily at the comment. "Oh no, not interrupting anything." Amelia shot daggers at both John and Jeff, then turned her attention back to Tessa.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Before Tessa could process a response, Amelia blasted past her. "I'm sure it's important to you, anyways. Some of us have been making a name for ourselves in your absence, since you couldn't be bothered to keep the committee informed about your information." Amelia patted John's arm, attempting to slide her hand into his. John twitched his hand away, and met Tessa's eyes after they had watched the same.

Jeff leaned in closer. "So just what have you been doing to help the world, Amelia? Did you manage to catch some new strain of Chlamydia that results in sterilization? I didn't think that philanthropy was big on your list of to-do's." Jeff's questions caused a peal of snickers under the breath of John and Tessa. He had always been a little bit of a comedian.

If Amelia understood what Jeff had asked her, she didn't act like it. Without skipping a beat, she went forward. "Oh yes, our squad does loads of charity work. We just helped fund a toy drive for needy children." She seemed happy that the topic of conversation was turned to her, and Jeff smelled something wasn't right.

"Your squad funded a toy drive? Like your employer?"

"Sort of. I helped."

"Helped how? Did you organize it?"

"No, but I was there."

"I'm a little lost. How did you help out if you didn't organize it and you weren't in charge of it, but you were just there."

John interjected and helped reveal the mysteries. "She was there holding pom-poms. It was a toy drive that the team had."

"Pom-poms help the needy? I'm lost." Tessa could tell where this was going and had little desire to continue hearing about it.

"You are feasting your eyes on the head of the spirit team for the New York Knicks." She looked very pleased for herself.

"You are a professional cheerleader?" Tessa uttered incredulously before she could stop herself, and then took a long drink from her glass, draining it.

John leaned forward finishing his beer as it appeared in his hand. "She's not a professional cheerleader. Part-timer - she's a cheerleader for their developmental team. Not even the real Knicks." Amelia's face read that she was hurt by his distinction.

"Well, no, but there is great opportunities for me there, and I get so much exposure. My modeling career is bound to jump forward." Amelia seemed a little dejected, but was determined to bounce back.

John leaned closer to Jeff and Tessa, "She hasn't done any modeling. She is living off her trust fund." Tessa caught herself snickering as Jeff leaned back and laughed out loud. Sensing that she had been made a fool of, Amelia struck back.

"If I were you Jeff, I wouldn't laugh. Someone who moves home and thinks it's amazing to do so is so blasé. And I'm sure it's easy to live a life of anonymity, isn't it Tessa? Same as ever – always in someone's shadow being mediocre. What do you do now? Work as a cashier in some grocery store around the corner?" She snickered at her joke.

John leaned forward, "What are you up to now, Tessa?" Jeff blurted her answer for her.

"She is a principal partner in a major law firm. Worked on loads of important cases, and has argued before some state supreme courts." John sat back, visibly impressed, and Amelia looked remarkably smug. Tessa's cheeks burned white hot, and she nodded slowly.

"Well once a nerd, always a nerd. I'd rather be helping people anyways." Amelia huffed, folding her arms across her enormous chest and turned away.


	2. Tit for Tat

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the other OC characters in this story. I cannot claim that I own any WWE Superstars, events, locations, or the WWE itself. I'm entirely too poor and unlucky for that to be the case – believe me, ask my student loan payments.**

**I'm writing for my own enjoyment, as well as that of my readers. Please review this piece, and let me know if there are suggestions, ideas, or just your thoughts. I appreciate the feedback.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Tessa had excused herself before anyone could continue the interrogation, and gone directly back to the bar for a refill. She ordered, and leaned over onto her elbows, which rested on the bar top. This was absolutely one hundred percent worse than she had envisioned. There was no reason to be here, and this had just become hell on Earth for her. Out of everything that had to happen, this was where she was placed. Tessa let her mind wander back.

_ There she was, standing before her final batter on the field. It was her last game, and she was the deciding factor in whether or not everyone would hail her team as Cinderella or failure. Surprisingly enough, the entire school it seemed had turned out to see whether she rose to the occasion or not. She found a few friendly faces amongst those who were there to see a possible blown opportunity. Tessa pulled the glove up to her as she nodded off the first few signs, and decided on her pitch. Pulling her foot across the rubber, she started her routine and let the ball fly from her hand; it quickly flew past the batter as the umpire pulled his hands back quickly and barked, "Strike Three!" before the batter dropped her head down. There was a mighty cheer from Tessa's team and the students who were there to witness the events. She threw her hands up in the air, waiving at Jeff as he flew around the corner to the entrance to the field, clamoring to scoop her up and thrust her in the air above the others. She looked around while people exited the field and bleachers, finding that there was a small contingent of people left, talking amongst themselves. _

_ Tessa had finally hugged everyone on the field, garnering congratulations from everyone and assuring those of her team that they would be ready for the next round. She made her way to the dugout, which was deserted, and gathered her things into her bat bag. _

_ "Good game. Looks like someone has been working on her inside placement." Tessa turned around and saw him standing there, leaning on the fence separating them. John had held her attention since Freshman year, and so far she had simply chosen to admire him with her mouth closed. Sure, she could talk to him, but it was usually limited to classroom assignments, which would mean he would ask her how to do something, or sports, in that he would make fun of her location and she would remark about how football didn't require much accuracy. He had always seemed very friendly, but his permanent sidekick had a strong dislike for Tessa in all forms. Friends tried to convince her that it was because she felt threatened, but Tessa's self-esteem wasn't high enough to let her absorb this theory. _

_ "Well, at least one team at this school should do well, don't you think?" Tessa beamed back at John, tossing her bag over her shoulder as she walked out of the dugout and over to where he stood. _

_ "Ouch." John clutched his hands over his youthful chest, and staggered back. "So you're gonna be back at work tomorrow morning bright and early aren't you?" Tessa nodded as they started back toward the school building._

_ "You know how it is for a scholarship athlete. Coach Candrea doesn't give free rides, and I've got big cleats to fill."_

_ John stopped, and grabbed Tessa's arm lightly, causing her to turn to him. He had begun to look down at his feet, and when he brought his gaze back up, Tessa looked directly into eyes that swept her breath from her chest. John still held her upper arm, his hands twitching against the firm muscles that she had built while pitching so many years._

_ "Hmm, been working out?"_

_ "John, I really don't have time to discuss my training regimen. What's on your mind?"_

_ He took a step back and let Tessa's arm drop from his grasp. "Right, uhm, well," he took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes never straying from their hold on her own. "I think there is going to be some kind of get together tonight, and I wondered if you would like to come. You know, have a couple beers, socialize – we all know you're allergic to it, but thought it might be nice if you came." He exhaled as Tessa stared at him without words._

_ Usually, her routine would see her seated next to Jeff and their few friends, watching tv and joking with each other. Sometimes, Jeff could talk her into watching wrestling with him without comments, and it was now becoming more frequent now that Tessa had discovered her love of all things hot men being shirtless. This would definitely be a different way to spend a lovely evening._

_ "Tessa? You okay?" John's words bolted her back to attention. She nodded slightly. Just as she was about to answer John, they were joined by a few other unwelcome guests._

_ "John, what are you're doing back here? I've been looking everywhere for you." Amelia tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, while several of her cheerleading buddies crowded around behind her. "C'mon, John, we have to go home and get ready. Why did you even stop back here anyways?"_

_John looked annoyed at having been interrupted, but his eyes searched Tessa's face for any kind of reaction. "What do you think?"_

_ Tessa surveyed the new arrivals and John's face, which looked so warm and inviting. The two were polar opposites. "I don't know."_

_ "Don't know what? Just what the hell is going on?" Amelia's hands went directly to her hips, waiting for a response._

_ "I told her about the party, and thought it might be nice if she stopped by to hang out." John pinched the bridge of his nose in preparation for what was about to come._

_ "Why would you ever do that? Like we really want to hang out with her? I mean, come on. What is she going to do, sell us on the finer points of polyester pants?" Amelia gestured to Tessa's uniform._

_ Tessa darted her eyes away before they could see the hurt that amassed in her face. She drew a couple deep breaths, and turned back to face John. His smile had faded slightly._

_ "I probably shouldn't. I mean, it's a lost training opportunity. There is a lot riding on this arm, and I'm sure Arizona won't like it if I show up unprepared." Tessa managed a very mild smile. "Thank you though, but you all should go. Lots to be done I'm sure." John turned to Amelia, who looked quite smug, and nodded._

"_I understand…good luck with the training then." He turned to stroll away, and the group fell in line behind him. Amelia caught up, and ran her hands along his muscular shoulders as they made their way to the parking lot. John glanced back as he got into his car, catching Tessa's face. She hadn't moved from her place on the field. He raised his hand slightly to wave and she returned the favor with a nod._

Tessa was ripped back by the offering of her drink by the bar tender. She nodded thank you as she laid her money on the counter. She heard a small whoosh of air come past her before she heard his voice.

"Beer, please." John leaned against the bar next to her. "Listen, I'm sorry for her, she's a little on the bitter side. Seems that people who peak when they are young aren't very happy adults."

"Imagine. I'm thinking that I should be going. This really isn't my scene." Tessa took a slow pull from her drink as John grabbed his beer and paid. "This more for people who believe that high school was the best times of their life."

"Not all of us feel that way, you know; agree with Amelia. I think what you do is pretty spectacular, way more important that me." John leaned back and took a swill from the bottle.

Tessa lowered her hackles slightly, and smiled at the kind eyes that had her attention currently. "What do you do, John? You look like it might be illegal or security related." John smiled back. Tessa's heart melted.

"You are completely wrong. I went to school, played some football, and figured out that I probably wouldn't make a career of it. Moved out to California, did some building, and decided I would wrestle."

Tessa tilted her head slightly as he grinned at her. "Wrestle? Like Olympics?"

"Well, not quite like that. It's a bit more, ehem, commercial." John smirked sideways.

"Commercial? Well…oh, OH!" Tessa's eyes grew larger as the realization hit her.

John shook his head. "Yup, I work for the WWE. I'm a professional wrestler. I do shows and win belts, and lace up for arenas full of fans. It's intoxicating, and I love it."

Tessa tried to judge whether he was lying to her. He seemed to be genuine about it. John motioned for them to return to the table, and upon their arrival back, Amelia had left them for a conversation with one of her former cronies. Jeff confirmed John's story, and the three of them enjoyed the rest of a pleasant dinner together.

As the dessert dishes were cleared by the catering staff, the music began to play again. People began to get up and mill around, finding former friends and speaking about great times they shared in school. Tessa stuck close to her table and her distractions.

An hour flew by, and Jeff was the first to make the call. "I might have to go ahead and leave. You going with me, or will you be okay?" Jeff leaned in to ask Tessa. She smiled at Jeff and patted his hand softly.

"I'm going to leave here in a second. Please tell the Miss that I'm terribly sorry I didn't get to meet her."

"I don't want to leave you unless you're really okay. You sure?"

"Jeff, I'm going to be fine in the five minutes from when you leave now until I do, too." Tessa gave him a tight hug which he returned. "Thank you though. Lunch tomorrow maybe?"

"Hit me up. Night then, Tessa. Mr. Cena, good evening. Please make sure she's okay until she leaves." John shook Jeff's hand and nodded sternly. Jeff turned and disappeared through the doors of the gym, and he was gone. Tessa turned her attention back to John's friendly face.

"So, I'm sorry if you've been kept away from talking to anyone. I don't want to monopolize anyone's time from anyone else."

"Nah," John smirked slightly. "I didn't really expect to talk to a lot of people anyways. I'm sure that they really want to talk to me as much as they want the celebrity. And don't get me started on the girls."

Tessa couldn't help but laugh at his last statement. "Okay, whatever you say. I think I am going to head out though. There are dance competitions and cheer moves being thrown over there." A crowd of people were cheering as hands were being thrown in the air in the middle of the group. "John, it was a pleasure, but I'm off." John stood and helped Tessa pull out her chair as she stood up on those unsteady heels. "Thank you, that's very nice of you."

"May I walk you out? Make sure you get to your car okay." John offered his arm out to Tessa, who lightly hooked her hand around his massive bicep, which twitched as her fingers grazed against it.

"Thank you again, I suppose." John walked with her through the doorway, out of the building, and into the parking lot. Tessa pulled the keys to her car from her purse as they approached it, and pushed the keyless entry. John opened her door, leaning against it as she slid into the driver's seat softly.

"So no big after party planned, huh?" He leaned his head down on his hands, taking in her stunning eyes and radiant smile as her cheeks grew hot.

"I'm just going to head home and have a glass of wine I think. Sit out on the porch." Tessa was a mix of confusion, glee, and adrenaline. She had always hoped John would focus on her, but she had availed herself a long time ago that the likelihood of it happening was slim to none. He had spent most of the night talking with her; it was like some alternate universe.

"Enjoy your evening then, it was wonderful to see you again, Tessa." John smiled warmly as he closed the car door. He watched her push the key into the ignition and listed to the car quietly come to life. Before she could shift the vehicle into drive, John knocked softly on the window. Tessa hit the switch, lowering the glass between them. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

Tessa looked up into his crystal eyes. "Um, sure?" What could John ever need from her? Her mind began to wonder.

"Amelia drove me here, and I don't have much desire to ride back with her. Or to be around her at all, really, but that's beside the point; could I hitch a ride with you, maybe join you for that glass of wine?" Tessa thought about this situation – when would she ever have this opportunity to spend a quiet night out on the porch talking to John, the single person she pined over the entirety of her four years trapped in that hell that was high school? Before any part of her mind could tell her it was a bad idea, she had nodded yes, and John was climbing into the passenger side of the car.


	3. Thesis Statement

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the other OC characters in this story. I cannot claim that I own any WWE Superstars, events, locations, or the WWE itself. I'm entirely too poor and unlucky for that to be the case – believe me, ask my student loan payments.**

**I'm writing for my own enjoyment, as well as that of my readers. Please review this piece, and let me know if there are suggestions, ideas, or just your thoughts. I appreciate the feedback.**

**CHAPTER 3**

The ride home was filled with small talk about random memories of certain locations they passed on the way to Tessa's family house. There were the random parking lots where people would congregate – well, the _cool_ crowd anyways. Tessa mentioned the small city park where she would play catch when she was younger. Finally, they reached their destination. Tessa parked the car in the drive, led John to a back porch full of wicker furniture, and lit several citronella candles that were strewn around the porch. John settled into one side of a small bench seat, and leaned back, curling an arm over the back of the bench. Tessa had disappeared into the house, and re-emerged with two beers. She took a seat on the other end of the bench from John, and handed his beer to him.

"Sorry, Mom must have cleared out the last of my bottle of wine. Hope a beer is okay." Tessa smiled softly at John.

"Beer is just fine with me," he said as he started to look around. John had forgotten the look of this house, at least what he ever saw of it. Tessa lived a few blocks from some of his closest friends in school, and he would often pass the place, wondering what she was up to inside. The house was on the smaller side, but it was evident that a family – one that truly loved one another – had to have spent time here. Swings were dropping out of low limbs of trees, there was a garden that had been tenderly cared for, and a yard that would make a gaggle of young kids think of kickball games.

"You guys have a pretty nice place; very peaceful." John nodded his head toward the massive back yard. "Let me guess, you wore that bald spot in the yard throwing against the shed, didn't you?"

Tessa smiled. "Yup. Dad stripped me out a spot and put a rubber down in the ground so I could throw against a backstop. Once I started getting too big for him to spot, he saved up a bit and bought me a pitching net with a strike zone woven into the netting. I used to spend hours every night out here." She took a quick sip from her bottle and placed in on the small table in front of the bench.

"I bet it was hard when you had to leave for school, huh?" John watched Tessa's face drop slightly from her happiness revealed before.

"Yeah, it sucked. But, I came back as much as I could; I still love to come home and just hang out. There are just so many good memories here. If it wasn't for my family and their dedication to me, I would have never made it as far as I did. How many people can say they went from being a high school nothing to a national champion?" Tessa smirked as she took a slow drink from her bottle.

"I'm sure you have that market cornered, but I would totally disagree with you about the high school nothing. Everyone loved you in school."

Tessa snickered. "Oh yeah, I was totally the queen of that place. No one talked to me hardly, unless then needed an extra explanation of what the algebra assignment was, or what the book was about in English. Know anyone like that?" Tessa poked a finger into John's side as he smiled brightly back. "And we know that your girl hated my guts then, and she still does now." Tessa stared at her beer bottle before taking a long pull, and putting it back onto the table. John sensed her tension with the last statement and exhaled loudly.

"She wasn't always such a horrible person, Tessa. Honestly, she was more jealous than anything."

"And just what, pray tell, was she jealous of? My work ethic? 'Cause I have trouble thinking that someone who supposedly had everything was jealous of me. I had nothing compared to her, and there wasn't anything that I got that she wanted."

"You were smart, and she wasn't. You made things look effortless, and she was always busting her ass. Tessa, you just don't know; you might have had something and just not known it." John took a drink, and looked straight ahead. Tessa watched his silhouette in the flicker of the candle light. He looked a little scared, and his breathing became more shallow.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Tessa ran her hand along his arm that was still on top of the back of the bench. She felt him twitch under her touch, and when he turned to face her, he saw very urgent eyes looking back at him. He had brilliant and vivid memories of those eyes; how they could have convinced him to try and pull the moon to Earth when he was seventeen. She never had an idea about what happened in his own mind, but he was still under the spell of those deep, sparkling eyes. "John? What were you talking about?"

"You remember that party I invited you to after your last home game?" Tessa shook her head yes, and John continued. "I really wish you would have said yes. I had been making plans for that party for weeks."

"You're that upset because I didn't come to a party? John, I think you may be a little off on that one." Tessa grinned as she leaned back, letting out a light sigh. How could he remember this out of everything he had to have seen so far in his life.

"Didn't let me finish, Tessa," John shook his head, "I hadn't been making plans for the party, it's a party, they just happen. I just had been entertaining other…thoughts. There were a lot of things that could have, and should have, been different." John's smile drooped to half-cocked. The flush on his face was so plain that Tessa could see it even in the lowest light.

Tessa felt blood rush to her cheeks, but she pressed her luck. _What the hell_, she thought, _I'm heading back to Miami soon, he is never here either, no chance of us running into each other again, and this sounds like something I might want to hear_. "What could have been different, John? I'm just not following. You're really losing me here, which I'll admit, isn't something that happens often. You should feel good about yourself." Tessa smirked in his direction.

John's eyes were sparkling bright as his lips began to twitch faster. "You're gonna make me do it, aren't you?"

"I do not know what you're talking about Mr. Cena. I can neither confirm nor deny whatever accusation that was. I told you I was confused, and needed some direction."

"Did it ever occur to you that some guys find brains attractive?" Tessa recessed herself deep in thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, there were a couple of guys on the yearbook committee, but most guys tend to match attractiveness with breast size, I think."

"It can keep us amused for a moment, but there is nothing more attractive to a lot of men than a girl who is smart. Someone smart, funny, and dedicated – that would be my ideal." John's eyes started to narrow down , burning a hole in Tessa's.

"Well, I'm sure you've found a few of those; assuming you haven't already tied one down." Tessa couldn't rid her mind of this giddy thought that something good might come of this. This couldn't be a typical conversation – she'd never had a conversation like this with any guy, let alone the one who captivated her for so long. She was in uncharted waters, but thought that she should keep prodding him; see what comes to light.

John snickered lightly to himself, and took the last drink off his beer before setting the empty bottle on the table. "Oh, I have one in mind; had her in mind for some time. Just didn't realize how much in mind she was for a long while." Tessa tried to keep her smile from falling, but was only mildly successful.

"Oh. Well, that's good for you John. I'm glad you've got someone who makes you happy."

"Never said that I had her, just had her in mind. We recently got back in touch, in fact." John's eyes were examining every inch of Tessa's face. He finally sighed, realizing she was not going to make it easy for him; she was either very skilled at playing dumb, or she had no idea about what was going on. He would have to suck it up, and either sit back on the topic or betray his own sense of self-preservation.

"What are you talking about John?" Tessa kept a very blank expression on her face, but her heart was about to beat out of her chest. This couldn't be happening; not after this long. All she would have wished for, for the longest time, was this, and now she couldn't think that it was anything other than a dream. She pleaded with her own mind to not be building herself up for failure.

Before he answered, John took another long look at Tessa's face, and turned his body towards hers. Her eyes were searching his, and his were only trying to will her to understand. "You know, maybe you're not so brilliant." He laughed in spite of himself. Tessa smiled, but her eyes began to well up with tears – she had stressed herself out beyond all reason, and now her emotions were going to betray her. "Oh God – Tessa, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just joking. Please don't cry." He grabbed her leg instinctively as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, no, John, that's not it." Tessa smiled as she laughed softly at herself. "It's just really weird to be having this conversation, you know? I think there has been some kind of mix up or something." She got up and walked over to the railing of the porch, leaning both her hands on it and ducking her head. Her laughter absolved her of any further tears, and she could actually feel the pain bubbling up inside her, and it was like another personality had taken refuge in her body.

"You know, John, I would have loved nothing more than to have more than a five minute conversation with you about anything other than what book you should have been reading, or that you needed me to buy you time to finish your homework when we were both here. It's sad, and a little odd, that I would be in this yard, thinking between pitches, and now you make it seem like it was on your mind, too. Or did I miss your point, because that is the feeling I'm getting from this little experience." As she began to process where she found herself, Tessa's anger welled up inside her.

John looked a little surprised by her reaction, and began to smile at her temper coming through. He had barely seen it in her, unless she was down on herself about a game, or if her grade dipped below an A. But this sparked something in him, and he felt drawn to her. John got up and walked over beside Tessa, sitting back on the railing next to her. "I'm not quite sure how to handle it now, and I damn sure didn't know how to handle it then. Tessa, I was scared. I didn't know what anything meant at that time in my life, and I was more afraid of doing something and hurting you, or creating a worse situation. I mean, I could talk to you after having a bad game when I wouldn't talk to anyone else, whether you knew that or not. No one seemed to understand; you did. You were always so kind to me, never made jokes about stupid jocks or about the fact that I never seemed to have things done. Plus, you were always pretty easy on the eyes; you still are, you know." John's cheeks flushed red as he stared at his shoes.

"Great, so you thought I was nice, pretty, and you let me be tortured by that banshee for four years because she hated the fact that you could, and did, talk to me? I'm supposed to buy that?" Tessa was incredulous. John could not be serious about this; it was some kind of a cruel joke. "You knew - you had to, and yet, you did nothing. Plus, here you are waxing philosophical about how things could have been different, and you weren't even going to let me in on anything, except by some brilliantly hatched plot for a random party, right before I left for Arizona. You were finally banking on having a backbone to fess up a few weeks before graduation? You're pretty damn thick, John."

"Tessa, I'm sorry. Obviously it wasn't my best or brightest moments. And I'm sorry that I managed to spring this on you now, in such an unrefined way – I've ruined your quiet night." John leaned up and away from the railing. He began trudging from his spot like he was leaving.

Tessa huffed loudly. "Where are you going? You're leaving?" Tessa's resolve had waned. "You don't have to leave…unless you wanted to."

John stopped and spoke to her over his shoulder, "I don't want to leave, but I kind of feel like I'm Attila the Hun – I showed up, laid waste to everything in my path, so my work here is done." He snorted to himself as Tessa's mind worked overtime. She decided this was going to be a decision that would have to be made more quickly than something she would normally participate in.

"Well, Mister Cena, the cat is out of the bag. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tessa turned, facing John's retreating form full on. Her arms drooped by her sides, and she was suddenly acutely aware of the exhaustion that had accompanied this whole situation.

Tessa wasn't expecting what happened next. John slowly pulled an about-face, opened his mouth to reply, and very quickly shut it again. Before she could move, John walked back over to her purposefully, and pressed his lips to hers. Tessa was too stunned to move, and with the initial touch of John's lips against hers, she felt herself melting in his hands stationed on her shoulders. The kiss seemed to last forever, and neither John nor Tessa made to end it. Finally, Tessa leaned back, and her eyes fluttered open to stare deep into John's eyes.

"Hmm," It was all she could muster. His lips had rendered her speechless.


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the other OC characters in this story. I cannot claim that I own any WWE Superstars, events, locations, or the WWE itself. I'm entirely too poor and unlucky for that to be the case – believe me, ask my student loan payments.**

**I'm writing for my own enjoyment, as well as that of my readers. Please review this piece, and let me know if there are suggestions, ideas, or just your thoughts. I appreciate the feedback.**

**CHAPTER 4**

John smiled at Tessa, showing every bit of that thousand watt smile. Before he could reply, Tessa pulled his lips back to hers; her hands wrapped around his neck. John picked her up like she was a rag doll, carried her over and sat her up on the railing lightly. Tessa let a soft moan escape, and felt John smile against her lips. All conscious thought was gone from her head, and John's mind was right behind hers, and neither moved for the next twenty minutes. When their lips parted again, John pressed his forehead against Tessa's lightly, trying to process what had just transpired. He felt her slender fingers run up his neck, through his hair, and settle as she held tight to his cheeks. Both drew in quick breaths, and John finally leaned back from Tessa.

"So, clearly you're that much of a wuss. Feel better that you waited all this time to do that?" Tessa smirked as John pulled his hands, shoving them into his pants pockets.

"Yeah, I know - stupid, right?" John's eyes were darting back and forth between the floor and Tessa's face. She could feel the nervous energy coming off him.

"John, just shut up." His face darted back to looking her head on, and the desire that was dripping from her gaze was beyond recognizable. "Let's just stop with the talking; make up for lost time, please?"

"That doesn't sound like the Tessa I know," John's mood lightened slightly as her words softly cooed in his ears. "Are you sure about this?" Tessa nodded, hopping off the railing. She started to blow out the candles that flickered on the porch. As she blew softly on the last light, and it went dark, she grabbed John's hand.

"If you want to, you're welcome to stay. Otherwise, I'm happy to take you back to your house." John's eyes adjusted to the lack of suitable light, and he focused in on her face. Her eyes glinted from the small light coming from the moon, and her lips were soft and drawn into a small smile. It reminded him of warmth he hadn't felt in some time.

"I'm good." It was all John could muster. There was no logic left in his body, and if the truth be told, going home to a cold and lonely bed in his old bedroom paled in comparison to what he was being offered.

Tessa led him in through the back door and wound him around the house to a set of stairs that would take them to the basement. Tessa flipped the light switch, and John marveled at the photos and awards which lined the walls.

"That is my team photo from our first national title. And that one is from the Team USA trials. I'm sure you remember this one." Tessa tapped the glass frame that held a piece of paper reading 'Athlete of the Year'. John could not help to think back to that night…

_"Maybe I should pull the trigger tonight? What do you think?" John was smoothing his freshly pressed shirt in front of the mirror, while his brother Matt was laying back on the bed._

_ "I don't know why you waited this long. That girl is hot." Matt chuckled at himself, knowing it would get under his brother's skin._

_ "Yup." John started to focus on his hair, trying to achieve a perfect look, which took all of two seconds._

_ "And you, bro, are a pussy for waiting this long. Give it a try. If she doesn't take you up on it, there is always the other one. You know Amelia would eat dog shit if you told her it would make you like her back." John tossed a comb at Matt, glowering at him. "Okay, okay. But there is no reason to keep doing this mopey thing; after four years of listening to it, it's getting old. I'm going to be happy when you go to school if you continue to puss out – then you can whine to your new roommates." Matt laughed as he jumped off the bed and out of his brother's room before John could get his hands on him._

_ John walked in from his car to the hall where the awards banquet was being held. He brought up the rear of the group of football players who had gravitated to each other. His eyes were searching the crowd for her, hoping he could at least see her before there was the chance he spilled something on himself. They seated everyone and got started with the speeches and team awards. Jeff was here with the baseball team, so I know she has to show, John thought slowly. Her game can't still be going… _

_ Time went on, and as the dinner neared a close, the doors to the banquet center opened mightily, causing everyone to turn and see who was making a triumphant entrance. There she was, right in the middle of the cheering and rowdy group of girls. The announcer, i.e. Principal, asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Had they won? All the girls turned to look at Tessa, who played it off flawlessly, dropping her chin and kicked at the floor; John's heart sank believing that she had tripped right at the top of it all. At that moment, she thrust a huge trophy in the air and yelled loudly as her team followed her in the cheers. The room erupted; Jeff ran over to grab Tessa and hoist her even higher. John clapped and whistled with everyone else, and admired just how she looked coming in off the field; Tessa's hair was messy, she had dirt all over her jersey and shorts, and was wearing simple Nike slide sandals over her high socks and stirrups, and he thought it was the most beautiful she had ever looked._

_ As the crowd died down, the returning champions were seated at their table, and a late meal was placed in front of the girls. Their coach took his time in giving the awards, and confirmed that it had been a voting process between the seniors on who would get which. Tessa clapped for each of her friends who garnered a plaque, and she nabbed a few herself. John's friends began pointing and laughing as his face flushed bright crimson when her name was called. Finally, the dinner had drawn to a close. There was but one award left, and most people believed John's name would be called out. But it wasn't; he had lost to Tessa, who looked almost amazed that she had been given a mention. As she took the paper and shook the director's hand, Tessa caught John's eyes. He smiled widely and nodded to her; she sheepishly nodded back before waving to everyone._

_ John pushed his way through the crowd as people were leaving, and finally got his chance. "Congrats, Tessa. Really good job."_

_ She turned and tucked a strand of caramel hair behind her ear. "Thank you, but I don't think I deserve all this attention. This should probably be yours."_

_ "Don't be silly; you work very hard – it's what people without talent have to do, I guess. I wouldn't know." John smirked as Tessa feigned surprise at his joke. God, her eyes could hold his attention for hours, and that smile was enough to make him melt. Tessa blushed under his gaze, and took to looking at her sandals. "I don't suppose you are going to do anything tonight, are you?" John started to wheeze slightly, and prayed she wouldn't notice._

_ "Uhm, I don't think so, but why?" Was this really happening? Tessa could barely believe this day._

_ "Well, I think that some of us are going to hang out, maybe. You know, it's not often we get champions to come with." John laughed lightly at his own humor. Tessa stood and stared at him quietly._

_ "I guess I could. Can't be out too late, but maybe for a little bit. Care if Jeff comes with me?"_

_ "Jeff. Sure. No problem. What, is he like, your boyfriend, or something?" John's emotions were a mixture of hope and anger. He finally got up the nerve to say something, she accepts, and now he had another hurdle to clear._

_ "Jeff? Oh, no. Just my friend. We usually hang out after games, so I hate to bail on him." Why was he being so defensive about her friend? Tessa didn't quite understand._

_ "I understand. Look, I think we will be hanging out in Frank's basement, so feel free to come on by whenever you like." Tessa nodded and turned to wander back to her friends that were waiting. John could barely contain his excitement that this could happen. This could finally be the time he got what he had been so hopeful to gain._

"Oh, I remember that night. And that dress, God that green dress was amazing. I'm pretty sure I spent most of the night starting at you in that dress." John's memory sparked a smile to cross his face at the picture he held of Tessa in that dress. _Her hair was down, and her face and body held a deep, rich tan from all her time spent outside training. Her green eyes sparkled, and her smile was totally disarming. But that dress; it was silky and clung to just the right places. It showed a modest peek at her cleavage, and ended in the mid-thigh range, letting John marvel at her toned legs and wonder what it would be like to have them wrapped around his own body. She wore her usual sparkly flip-flops. Tessa looked beautiful, and John was glued to her every move._

"Trip down memory lane that good?" Tessa chuckled as she saw the dreamy look glaze over John's eyes. He could only slowly nod back to her question, so she pushed on down the stairs with his hand held in hers. As they reached the basement living room, Tessa flipped a light on to illuminate the whole room; everything was covered in Arizona memorabilia, and jerseys which had been framed and hung up. Medals, posters, and autographs were littered around. John took particular care to inspect a poster of Tessa, mid-pitch, in her Team USA uniform. The look of intensity and power written on her face was causing him to bristle. Her arm was frozen, ball gliding away from her slender fingers, and every muscular bump was popped. She looked as though she was made of steel; cold, callous, and a force to be reckoned with.

Tessa pulled John down a hallway and into a large, open room. She turned on her light revealing her old room. It was a light lavender color with rather comfortable looking furniture. He could see a large messy bed, and Tessa disappeared into a deep closet to change.

"Make yourself at home, John. I'll be just a second." Tessa grabbed a silk shift dress from her luggage, wondering if she should just go for broke. Then, thought better of it. She changed again into one of her old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. She tousled her hair, trying to achieve perfect lift before re-emerging to find John looking over one of her yearbooks while sitting on the end of her bed. "Find anything good?"

John took a long look at the woman who stood before him. Her legs remained long and lithe, with just the right amount of curves. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and framed her tan face. When she wandered over to put her jewelry on top of the dresser, John admired the movement of her backside as the shorts she was wearing crept upward as she leaned forward. Despite the fact that the shirt she wore was too large and she was lost in it, he could only fantasize about how her toned body hidden underneath would feel in his hands again. John suddenly read the shirt itself, realizing that it was a mock jersey shirt reading his number. It was from homecoming their senior year, when all the players had sections of fans wearing their numbers and jerseys. Amelia, of course, had lobbied tirelessly and ruthlessly to be the person tapped to wear his actual jersey, and won simply because she held the pom-poms. But Tessa had kept herself, blended into the back, wearing something that was decidedly his. As she turned, he stood and walked over to her.

"You look even better. Didn't think it was possible, but you did it." Tessa's cheeks flushed dark red, and she dropped her head. "How long you been wearing my number around?"

"It was a comfy shirt, so I kept it to sleep in."

"Riiight. There wasn't another reason, was there?" Tessa rubbed the back of her neck, and sidestepped John. She made her way over to her bed, smoothing out the covers then sitting down.

"You caught me. But, you already know; just made me remember a lot of good things rather than the bad."

"Well, I'm glad I could help." John crossed the room and sat near Tessa on her bed. He leaned back on his elbows. He really did love the way Tessa's cheeks often betrayed her, and she thought that hiding her face was the answer. John let himself fully relax on the bed, laying back and offering his hand to her. As it lay resting on the crook of her knee, palm up, Tessa began to trace her delicate fingers over it.

"I don't want you to think you're being held captive. I'm sure that there is some kind of gathering somewhere; if you would like me to take you, I'm more than happy to." Tessa kept tracing the weathered skin of John's fingers; his hands were larger than her own. Her eyes kept watching his arms twitch, and she could not keep herself from wondering how he managed to grow so much muscle on the frame that used to be considerably thinner.

"I'm pretty happy here so far. Hell, I used to only be able to imagine what this room looked like, and probably would have paid someone for a glimpse for the longest time. The fact that I'm here, and you're wearing my old jersey number; that's just a bonus." He grinned as Tessa smiled back. He closed his hand around hers, and pulled her down to him. Before she could protest in her typical fashion, he pressed his lips lightly to hers.

The intensity between them began to accelerate; there was no going back from where they had found themselves. John paused just long enough to roll over above Tessa, before picking her up and laying her back down further on the bed. He held himself above her frame, searching her face for any trepidation about where he was leading them. He found none.

Her eyes had began to sparkle in a different shade of green; very dark and deep. Her hands roamed over his shoulders and arms, tracing her long fingers down his chest and stomach, causing him to tremble slightly. Tessa could since his pause, and became acutely aware that he was ever more a gentleman than she believed him to be. "John, it's okay; you're not forcing me to do anything I don't agree to." Her reassurance had steadied his body, and he lowered his head to hers, his lips releasing hot breath into her ear, causing Tessa to release a very guttural moan. She was never this impetuous in anything she did, and her mind was not fully in control; her hormones and emotions had taken over; she would not allow herself to think her way out of this opportunity.

"Never thought this would happen. I had my hopes, never thought I'd see it happen…but I'm not going to disappoint." John made quick work to rid both of them of their clothing, and began working slowly with Tessa. He found her to be a very willing participant and enjoyed the adventure with her just as much as she seemed to.

Collapsing next to her, John offered his chest and arm to Tessa for a place to lay. She quickly curled herself around his body, like the spot had been perfectly designed for her, and her alone. Neither spoke whilst trying to catch their breath and process the situation they found themselves in. John finally exhaled, sufficiently refreshed, and broke the silence.

"Wow. I, uh,"

"I know. Wow." Tessa was just as speechless as John. "That was, uh, good. Really good. Really, really good actually." Her cheeks burned white-hot.

John wanted to be smug and let his ego take over, but he was just as excited as Tessa found herself. "Hmm, yeah, I've got nothing." The smile could not be wiped from his face, and he found himself staring at the ceiling of her room. He enjoyed having her contorted around his body, and he clung to her tighter in spite of himself. You're really in it now, John, he thought silently. Oh well.


	5. Morning Glory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the other OC characters in this story. I cannot claim that I own any WWE Superstars, events, locations, or the WWE itself. I'm entirely too poor and unlucky for that to be the case – believe me, ask my student loan payments.**

**I'm writing for my own enjoyment, as well as that of my readers. Please review this piece, and let me know if there are suggestions, ideas, or just your thoughts. I appreciate the feedback.**

**CHAPTER 5**

Tessa had drifted off the sleep, still intertwined with John. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as bright rays of light started drifting through the narrow windows at the top of her walls. Her thin lavender sheets had been pulled up to cover her, and remained draped up to John's waist. She could take a long and unfettered look at the behemoth man laying next to her. His chest rose and fell evenly; when he exhaled his abs became more defined. John's arms were massive, and they tapered down into his calloused hands. The cotton sheet lay draped across his waist, revealing the small cuts in his obliques pointing Tessa's attention down lower. She felt like this was entirely too odd and good to be any kind of truth. As John stirred lightly, she tucked her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. She tried to convince herself silently; _enjoy this while you can, Tes, enjoy while you get the chance – it's going to be over soon when you really wake up._

John's eyes slowly slid open, and he tried to quickly survey his surroundings. Immediately, he looked down to the warmth that was clinging to his side. Her long leg had untucked itself from her cover, and it now lay on his thigh. Her caramel hair was falling over his arm, which he had kept under her all night. Tessa's hand rested lightly on his chest, and her head was steadied on his bare shoulder while her face was buried into his flesh. He could see her curves hidden beneath the sheet, and his instant reaction to her was noticeable. John moved his attention up to the ceiling again in an effort to minimize her effects on him. _This is such a calm and peaceful way to wake up_, he thought; _I should do this more often_.

Before he could have a full-blown planning session with his own subconscious, John felt Tessa begin to stir. He watched at her eyes slowly opened, and greeted her warmly with a smile.

"Good morning, lovely. How did you rest?" Tessa let a half-cocked smile cross her lips.

"Very well, thank you – you have a promising career ahead of you as a pillow. How about you? I hope I didn't make you too uncomfortable." Tessa turned her head, resting her chin on John's chest while talking to him. The morning was still pretty quiet and they spoke in hushed tones.

"Like you could have moved me to make me uncomfortable. I could bench press you." Tessa cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Okay then, so is this where the awkward morning conversation commences?" He laughed at her direct nature. Tessa had never been considered a person with a working filter on her thoughts – mostly, people could count on her being honest and saying whatever was in her mind at the moment.

"Can't really think there is any conversation that needs to be had. You're adult, I'm adult, and that's it. I don't have any reason to say much else."

"So that's it? Just like that?" John had to read the confusion on Tessa's face, and responded with his trademarked smile. "Oh-kay then. I can get up and give you a ride home. I'm sure your camp is wondering where you managed to run off to." John held her firmly in place before she could try to get up.

"I'm just fine right here if you are. It's peaceful down here. You, me, your stuffed bear in that chair staring at me. Let's just relax a bit, what do you say?" Tessa laughed softly and snuggled back against his shoulder. "We can get up in a little while." He was entirely too comfortable having her in his arms, and since he had waited so long for it, his only interest was in preserving it.

John followed Tessa's sundress up the stairs and through her house. He was still working on fastening the remaining buttons on his shirt as they came into the kitchen. They had managed to drift back and forth between sleep and conversation for the last hour before giving up, finally getting up for the day.

"Coffee? Breakfast? Anything?" Tessa was already bent over in front of the refrigerator as she made the offer. She pulled back up holding a large orange in one hand. She had a very bright smile across her face as she shut the door.

"How about a little coffee? I can get it – where are the mugs?" John opened a couple cabinets in vain, and resigned himself to watching Tessa stretch to grab a small mug and fill it. She handed him the warm liquid with a silent nod and followed her out to the porch that started it all.

"Good morning, honey." Tessa's mom was curled up on her favorite chair out on the porch. "Good morning to your friend, too." John gave a very reserved waive. Tessa's mom was almost the elder spitting image of Tessa. She had the same eyes and hair, and slender fingers that he noticed as they were wrapped around her mug. Her legs looked long and thin tucked between her chest and the arm of the chair. Her smile was warm and bright – identical to Tessa's.

"Mom," Tessa motioned to John as she sat down on the bench seat closest to her mother, "This is John Cena. John, this is my mom, Maggie."

"Mom, Maggie, whichever works out better for you, John." Maggie smiled at him again, and he instantly felt at ease.

"Is Mrs. Finch too formal?" John raised the mug and took a small sip.

"It's been forever since someone has called me that. Probably since the first time Jeff came over to play when he was five." Tessa snickered as she peeled her orange and popped the first wedge into her mouth. Her mother shook her head. "All that time in a desert, and she still has that love of oranges. You should have taken that offer to Florida, but I would have lost you to some orange grove owner. Although, you ended up there anyways, so six in one hand..."

Tessa smiled and a small drip of juice ran over her lip. She wiped it off with the back of her hand and continued on with her breakfast. "John and I ran into each other at that stupid reunion, and I thought it better to have him crash here than either of us drive after drinking too much."

"Tessa, it's fine. You're a grown-up now, kiddo. No reason to have to explain anything to me. Honestly, you haven't done a thing wrong. Good job on being responsible, though." Maggie drained her mug, and took a long look at her daughter and the face that finally matched the name so often mentioned. "I hate to leave this party, but I have a quilt to bind. John, very nice to see you, please feel welcome to come around anytime. Especially since you seem polite, and I bet you pick up after yourself."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Finch." John started to get up as Maggie climbed out of her chair and walked back into the house. He sat back down as Tessa giggled slightly.

"Ms. Finch? Are you twelve?" She laughed louder as John blushed slightly.

"I was raised to be polite. Sue me."

"Never can tell, I just might sometime." Tessa collected the peels from her orange and stood from the bench. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

Tessa pulled her rental up into the driveway at the house as directed by John. There were several people seated around a table on the back porch she could see from the side of the drive. John sat next to Tessa for a moment, then grinned.

"Would you like to come in? Matt's here with his newest girlfriend, and I think we are going to grill out today. If you don't have plans…" John's face was bright, expecting. It was as if he was lyrically speaking to Tessa, his voice wafting into her ears.

"John, that's very nice of you – it really is. Maggie needs me to help her run some errands today though, and I promised to help." Tessa felt a mix of disappointment and relief – she had just sank herself into this situation, and adding more people into it might further complicate things.

John tried to keep his face stoic. His time with her was running out, and despite how well things turned out last night, it may be limited to that one visceral experience. "I understand. So,"

Tessa watched his eyes closely. "So?" The awkward situation that they had avoided earlier had come home to roost now.

"What happens now? When are you leaving to go back? I'm out tomorrow morning for our next spot." John was wringing his hands together, hoping that something would allow him to cut the tension from this conversation.

"Oh, well, I'm flying back to Miami on the red eye tonight. Maggie has to dump me at the airport at 2:30."

"Tessa, can I call you sometime?" Tessa blushed hard as John took out his phone. She gingerly took it from his hand, noticing the questioning look on his face. She typed in some info and John heard the sound of a sent text message sending from his phone.

"Keep in touch, John. I had a great time." Tessa's eyes were sparkling bright as he reached for the door handle. John leaned slowly toward her, and Tessa toward him. As their lips brushed together, the rest of the world seemed to melt away. After a couple a seconds, John leaned back and popped open the door.

"I will, Tessa. Have a good flight home."


	6. Define Insanity

**Disclaimer:****I****do****not****own****anything****other****than****the****other****OC****characters****in****this****story.****I****cannot****claim****that****I****own****any****WWE****Superstars,****events,****locations,****or****the****WWE****itself.****I****'****m****entirely****too****poor****and****unlucky****for****that****to****be****the****case**** – ****believe****me,****ask****my****student****loan****payments.**

**I****'****m****writing****for****my****own****enjoyment,****as****well****as****that****of****my****readers.****Please****review****this****piece,****and****let****me****know****if****there****are****suggestions,****ideas,****or****just****your****thoughts.****I****appreciate****the****feedback.**

**CHAPTER 6**

Tessa arrived home to her Miami condo, tossing her keys in the dish on the credenza in her entry hallway. She crossed the living room to pull the blinds back, revealing her balcony and the stunning view of the beach. It had been her first major purchase with her raise. The house was decorated in a very minimalist style, with each piece of furniture carefully selected for comfort. Tessa slid her feet out of her Cole Haan patent leather heels, and after flopping her briefcase, purse, and laptop down on her abnormally fluffy bed, she ran a very hot bath with bubbles, flipped on the television in the wall near the tub, and began to sink into the water. The day had been ridiculously long and tiring. She had a multi-million dollar case that was headed for a mediation hearing prior to trial, and she was barely clinging to her sanity to get everything done in time. She had been working around the clock, writing briefs and preparing for depositions. Finally, she had a moment to herself. Her condo was silent other than the random noise of the television as she flew through the channels.

Tessa was half-heartedly flipping through the channel guide when she stumbled onto the show. It was _his _show. _Oh, what the hell. Let's see what this is all about nowadays._ She hit the requisite buttons, and suddenly there was a large image of John and some other tan Adonis on her screen. Tessa found herself wrapped up in what was happening; so much so that she stayed in the tub far longer than she intended and the water was cold before John's match.

She quickly jumped out and wrapped herself in the cushy towel resting on the ledge. Quickly running into her bedroom, Tessa grabbed the remote on her nightstand, and found the same channel on her bedroom television. After dressing in her favorite old t-shirt and spreading her work out on the bed in front of her, she watched the match, entranced by the back and forth between the two wrestlers. As the show ended, the image of John lying in the ring was the last that Tessa was left with. It got her thinking of whether or not to reach out…it had been quite a while and her phone had never rang from his end. She had been going back and forth regarding the situation for some time – her head was pleading for her to realize that things simply happen sometimes, and to let it drop. Her emotions and heart were not quite the same. Tessa had felt something for him, but was not sure if her feelings were unrequited.

She allowed her mind to keep control, and started working while she still had some energy to do so. After a good four hours of dedication, she shut her laptop for the night. It was well beyond midnight, but for some strange reason, Tessa was still wide awake. She took her phone out on the balcony, and curled up in her favorite lounge chair. The ocean was bringing in a cool, crisp breeze; it was one of Tessa's favorite things about this place. Her fingers had done the walking across the touch screen of her phone before she had another thought, and the message sent.

John had just left the trainer's room, having had his after show stretch and exam, waiving as he left. The arena was getting more and more quiet as people left for their hotels. He entered his dressing room, and pulled out his bag. His phone fell out as he pulled his basketball shorts and t-shirt from the duffel. He had just pulled his shorts up when the phone jingled to life. The name on the screen was someone he had been hoping to see for a while, but not expecting.

_Not sure if you are around, but thought I would tell you that I caught your match tonight._ John read the message several times, as his smile grew with each pass. His fingers flew across the screen.

Tessa was jolted by the vibrations of her phone. Picking it up, she realized she had nodded off, and she had a message. Eagerly, she pulled it up. _I'm around. So what did you think? Too much spandex? Lol happy to hear from you, though. Was beginning to wonder what kept you._

Her conscious was trying to convince her that this was a bad idea, but her hands were apparently not listening. _Well, you seemed fully covered. I saw you got several proposals for marriage. On your way to Vegas?_

Her response made John laugh softly to himself. _Nah. I did get some phone numbers, though. Shouldn't you be asleep? It's really late there._

_ It is late, but I have just given up on working for the night. It's a great way to relax. _The last message from Tessa had a photo attachment, which, when John opened it, made him long for a vacation. She had quickly taken a pic showing the moonlight dancing on the ocean waves from her balcony. His mind went wild with the thought of having her near him, clad in that t-shirt he was so sure she would be wearing, and watching the waves crash the shore with her.

Tessa was sure that her picture would drive him crazy. She was right. _Wow, what a view. Bet it's not the only view I would appreciate. ;) Wish I was there. And you knew it would make me say that, didn't you?_

He had fallen for the bait. It was a minor affirmation to Tessa to know that she held a little pull over him, or at least his attention. _I had a hunch. Don't worry that you are the only person working their fingers to the bone. I need a vacation where I just sit around. I'm sure you're like minded._

_ I am. Can't wait to get home. I bet there are quite a few palm leaves in my yard. Cars probably need some TLC, too. _Tessa was a little confused as she read the last message. Palm leaves? Where was home, California?

_Palm leaves? Cali has that many palm trees that shed?_

John chuckled to himself as he exited the arena for his rental car. Tessa's response made him realize that they had never discussed where he lived. He shot back at her, yawning widely as the car started up. _Not in Cali. Live in Florida. Tampa. Big garage. Come see it sometime._

_ I'll keep that in mind. Tampa, huh? Maybe. Goodnight John. _Suddenly, she felt really awake and aware that there was not this amazing divide between them. It was a matter of several hundred miles – totally drivable in one day. She gave up thinking and decided to try for some sleep.

_ Goodnight Ms. Finch._ John slid his phone into this pocket as the message sent out. This was a very good development. There was a chance, and John intended to capitalize.

Tessa was arguing with herself, which is berserk in and of itself, let alone what she was doing. Her rental and its GPS kept barking turns at her every so often. There was nothing sane about what she had agreed to, and the longer this drive took, the more she thought about turning right back around and flying home. But as she pulled into a drive and waited for the gate to be opened by the code punched in, she marveled at the building before her. Tessa parked the rental and climbed out.

The house was a massive stucco and brick structure, with a large garage, door open to the world. Several cars lined the inside; shiny, adored, and obviously expensive. The grounds were immaculately kept and despite having neighbors, due to the size of the homes around it, they all seemed isolated. Tessa opened up the hatch to her car, and pulled her suitcase from it. Just as she shut the trunk back, John's voice barked loudly, causing her to jump.

"You're here! Hello stranger!" John jogged out to her, and picked Tessa up, swinging her legs around as he turned.

Tessa managed a breathless hello. She had been invited to come to his home after several months of texting back and forth after their inauspicious start that clear, cool night. Since her mediation went better than she had planned, the other partners at the firm encouraged her to take a little time for herself. On a whim, she had succumb John's continual badgering, and found herself here. John set her down and grabbed up her suitcase as though it weighed nothing. He looked more relaxed and very tan; he had to have been enjoying his small break from work.

"Tessa, come on. So much to see." John whisked her into his home, and she marveled at the interior, which was even more grand than the outside. His house was decorated very well, with warm paint shades, tile and wooden floors. John led Tessa to a large, open kitchen. He pulled out a tall chair that was situated around an island in the middle of room. "Would you like something to drink? Glass of wine or water? Anything?"

Tessa held up her hand and smiled. "No, thank you. I'm fine." She turned around in her chair, marveling at her surroundings. "John, you have such a beautiful home. It's very nice."

"Thanks. One good thing to being gone so often is that I earn enough to get what I like. That, and I don't dirty the kitchen." He laughed as he leaned down on the island top. "I want you to make yourself at home, Tessa. I'm happy the have you here."

Tessa blushed brightly and smiled wide. She had imagined what it might be like to spend more time with John for a while, trying to ignore her rising anxiety throughout her trek up from Miami. Now that she was here, it was easy to remember why she had always carried such a flame for him. John's face was light, his eyes bright and that smile was massive as always.

"Anyways, let's get you upstairs so you can get ready. I'm taking you to dinner." John picked her suitcase back up, and waited for her to come beside him before leading her down the hall way and up the flight of stairs to the bedrooms. He opened a large door, revealing a light yellow room. There was a large bed and chaise lounge chair in the corner. "Bathroom is back there; totally full size, and just come on back down when you are ready. Let me know if you need anything." John set down Tessa's bag, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm happy to see you again, Tessa." Tessa took a long, deep breath, getting a smell of his cologne. He was intoxicating, and the sheer thought of his focus remaining on Tessa made her giddy. She realized that it was now or never, and she would have to make the trip worth it or refocus her energy. She had to make a decision about whether to pursue anything or not.


	7. Guard Towers

**Disclaimer:****I****do****not****own****anything****other****than****the****other****OC****characters****in****this****story.****I****cannot****claim****that****I****own****any****WWE****Superstars,****events,****locations,****or****the****WWE****itself.****I****'****m****entirely****too****poor****and****unlucky****for****that****to****be****the****case**** – ****believe****me,****ask****my****student****loan****payments.**

**I****'****m****writing****for****my****own****enjoyment,****as****well****as****that****of****my****readers.****Please****review****this****piece,****and****let****me****know****if****there****are****suggestions,****ideas,****or****just****your****thoughts.****I****appreciate****the****feedback.**

**CHAPTER 7**

John waited in the kitchen nervously for Tessa to come down. He had already called the restaurant last week to reserve their table, and now he had nothing to pour over other than straightening his shirt and jacket for the eighteenth time. When he finally heard footsteps coming down the staircase, he caught himself almost running to meet her, and his breath choked in his throat.

Tessa was slowly making her way down the staircase, careful to not stumble. She had chosen a very dark emerald green satin dress; strapless and short. Her hair was draped artfully down across her shoulders and back, curls flipping the ends and the light reflecting off her caramel strands. Her green eyes were smoky and stood out against her sun-kissed skin. Her heels were gold and made her calves and rear look like she had been molded as a Barbie doll. Tessa's delicate fingers traced down the banister as she took each step. John waited, mouth slightly agape, and enjoyed the scenery as it was before him.

"Wow, Tessa." Her glossed lips parted and her dazzling smile almost delivered the knockout punch to John. The only thought he had was how silly he had been for letting this girl slip through his grasp for so long. His subconscious made the promise that from this moment forward, he was hers and hers alone. No more lonely nights; no more problems facing this big empty house by himself. Tessa had won and didn't even know she was playing the game. John offered his hand to Tessa as she stepped off the final stair.

"You clean up pretty well yourself for spending so much time with other guys." She smiled before letting her smirk betray the smartass held underneath the surface.

"Said the softball player. You know what they say about softball players." John's eyebrow perked above his eye as Tessa's narrowed at him.

"Just what do they say, Mr. Cena?" Tessa tucked her clutch under her arm as she walked through the front door in front of him.

"Well, they have big…bats." John laughed at his own joke for a minute before realizing that he was the only person who found it particularly funny. "Oh, come on. Comedy gold, I tell you!" His displeasure with not having found an audience tickled Tessa.

"Whoa, John. This is what we're taking?" He was leading her to a vintage, totally restored Mustang. She traced her fingers lightly along the car's curves as John opened her door and motioned her in.

"Yes it is, and your carriage awaits." Tessa slid into the passenger seat, taking care to sit properly and keep all of her bits covered. John shut the door softly and then hopped into the driver's seat. "Hope you're ready – I think you're really going to like this."

John had planned dinner flawlessly. He treated Tessa to his favorite upscale restaurant, and had arranged for them to have the chef's table accommodations. There was eating, drinks, and being merry. Tessa laughed and flirted consistently, and John ate every bit of it up. After dinner, he drove her around to see the city and bay. As they drove up the driveway to the house, John remembered his final surprise. As Tessa waited near the car, he popped the trunk and pulled a bundle of tulips. Tessa covered her mouth as she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes.

"This is more than you had to do; it's way more than you should have done. Everything has been beautiful, John." She examined the flowers carefully as John walked her back into the house.

"Nonsense. Tessa, I meant what I said on that porch – there are a lot of things that should have been different, and I'm going to make sure it happens if I can help it." His eyes burned bright, searching for that flicker in Tessa's. Once it sparked, John whisked her up in his arms, not even bothering to turn on a light, but only lock the door behind them. The only sounds of the house were Tessa's laughs as John bounded them both up the staircase, two steps at a time, and the pronounced slam of a door.

The remaining few days of Tessa's visit seemed to race by. There were fresh tulips in the kitchen for her every day, despite her claims that he would spoil her and spend entirely too much money. Tessa spent time by the pool every chance she had, and was even able to convince him to accompany her on a shopping trip. On her last night in town, John helped Tessa cook dinner, and each enjoyed the other's company as much as they could absorb. It wasn't until right before they laid down for the night that he brought up the inevitable.

"I don't know what I'm going to do in this big house all by myself. It's been pretty nice keeping busy around here." John patted Tessa's knee resting on top of his legs.

"Yeah, but you will be back on the road and so busy, you'll never notice." Tessa took a small sip of her beer. "You will be joking with the guys, loving the adoration of your fans; too busy to ever look back."

"Not a chance, Tessa. You remember who is waiting for you at home, and who is caring about how you feel after the show is over. When you basically live like you don't have a home, anything that can keep your heart and make you feel warm…it's important." John shifted uneasily on the couch. Tessa smirked at his visible worry – poor thing was really speaking from his heart, and she felt like her resolve might be compromised. A big, masculine specimen sat before her, sparkles dancing in his eyes; eyes that looked like they were trying to cut deep into her core.

"John, you have family and friends everywhere. Plenty of people to keep you with a good feeling of home." John opened his mouth to argue, but Tessa started back. "I think you're being unsuccessful in trying to give me some kind of piteous feeling for you." Tessa's nose crinkled as the corners of her mouth twisted into a smile.

"Well, I, uh…that's not true, Tessa." John hadn't even seen the move Tessa made until after he was cornered. He sat, dumbfounded, and his mouth continued to hang open slightly. Tessa lifted her legs off his lap, hopped up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen. John silently got up from his seat and followed behind her. Tessa had the fridge door ajar, leaning in to look for a drink refill. John leaned, arms folded, on the top of the door. "I just got lawyered, didn't I?" Tessa popped up and studied his face. He looked a little uneasy and slightly dejected.

"Afraid so. It's my job to cut through the bullshit, so don't feel bad. I have to know when people are trying to get inside my head." John's face read more severe hurt immediately, and she knew she had said something harsh. Tessa reached her hand out and laid it on his arm lightly. "John, I didn't mean that what you were saying was anything bad. I'm sorry if it felt that way." He looked down; defeated. Her grip on his arm tightened. "I'm serious. I didn't mean anything bad by it. I'm sorry, really."

John's gaze returned to Tessa's face, and her eyes had softened. He sniffed softly and nodded at her. Tessa studied his face and it was obvious that she had allowed her intensity to take over again. This was John; this was her throw-caution-to-the-wind adventure, and she was allowing her work side to control her life yet again. John turned to walk away, looking for a place to go and lick his wounds.

"Tell you what; why don't you go grab us a couple beers from the garage fridge. This one is empty. I am going to go change." Tessa flashed an encouraging smile to John, who still looked a bit let down. He quietly left to head out and fulfill Tessa's request, while she took off upstairs immediately.

When John returned with a bottle in his hand, Tessa was no where to be seen. _Where the hell had she gone?_ He walked the route through the rest of the kitchen, the living room, his dining room and the media room without luck. When flipping the lights back off in his hallway by the staircase, he noticed that he heard water running. Why had she chosen to use the upstairs bathroom when there was one there by the stairs? He started up the stairs slowly, now more curious than upset.

Once John had left to grab her beer, Tessa had bounded up the stairs, two at a time, and hustled into the master suite as if her life had depended on it. Despite the fact that John was overwhelmingly male, he had the good sense to hire a decorator who loved candles and baths apparently. She turned the water on in the tub full blast, and hunted through the cabinets until she found what she was looking for, setting it on the tub's ledge as she turned back to the bedroom. Tessa threw open his closets, thumbing through the random hangers with no luck. She opened up what seemed to be a thousand drawers, finally finding the ancient, thin shirt buried at the back. Despite the inner monologue that was playing out a good versus evil discussion in her mind, Tessa decided to let go for a moment and see where it went. It's done me well so far, she thought, why not press my luck?

John followed the sounds of water filling a tub and the quiet footsteps coming from the master suite. He thought that it was odd for her to have asked him for a beer, then run up to take a bath. John pushed the door open tentatively, finding Tessa walking out of the bathroom, hands full of her hair, piling it on her head.

"Where did you find that?" John motioned to Tessa's ensemble with the hand holding her beer.

"Well, I took a small liberty to look for it. I hope that it's okay." Tessa took the beer from John's hand as her cheeks flushed deep red. "Thank you."

"No, I guess it's fine." She stood before him wearing his old football camp t-shirt, and from what he could tell, nothing else. Her hair was a mess, and her legs crept up for days until they were swallowed by the tail of the shirt. It hung off her frame, obviously too large for her. He kept resolute about being a little upset with her, despite how inviting this image was. She had cut him a little closer than he would have liked when she accused him of trying to pull something over on her.

"Look, it's my last night before I have to go back to reality. Let me do something nice for you." John kept stoic, and his hand twitched as Tessa's fingers tried to lace in with his. "Please, John, accept my apology. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I know you didn't mean anything like what it may have sounded like I accused you of. I mean it." She tried again to take his hand, and he opened his hand willingly.

"I'll give you this one mulligan." His mouth corners started to curl up slightly. "This better be good, though." John followed behind Tessa into the master bath, admiring the view of the woman leading him.

"Get in, get comfy, and relax a little. You've done a lot for me, and I figure I should repay the favor. Please?" Tessa stood, arms clasped behind her back on her tip-toes in front of John. She had led him into a dimly lit bathroom, where she had filled the massive tub with some kind of concoction that made the water bubble over and look slick.

"You ran me a bath?" Touching, but possibly not what John had been thinking she was alluding to.

"Not just any bath. You get to unwind, and I'm going to give you a little shoulder rub." Tessa pointed to a small gathering of towels that were artfully arranged at one end of the oval, on top of the ledge. Tessa climbed up and positioned herself on top of the makeshift throne, and waited for John.

"Cover your eyes…I'm shy." John held his hands on the bottom hem of his t-shirt, and flashed a megawatt smile at Tessa.

"You run around shirtless on national television. Every woman in America knows what goes on under those jean shorts you wear, too. Don't give me that shy argument." Tessa returned his grin.

"But that's the John Cena they all see. You don't think I let them know more than that, do you?" John slowly pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it beside the tub's ledge. Tessa rested both elbows on her crossed legs, and lost herself in the sea of imagination. He stood before her, the muted lights flickering from the candles on his defined upper body.

"And what, I get a special John Cena?" His head bowed as he chuckled softly. Every time a noise emitted from his mouth, his abs contracted. Tessa caught her breath in pure guttural response to the image before her.

"You get the full effect John; you know him - former football jock, car lover, and weight-lifting enthusiast. But you still haven't covered your eyes."

"Is this a bad time to remind you what I've seen before?" Tessa had decided she was going to hold her ground. She was enjoying the sight entirely too much.

"Right, but that's different."

"John…"

"Yes, Ms. Finch?"

"Strip. Climb into this tub. Now."

"Tessa, can we run some new water? It's getting cold." John leaned up and reached the handle for the hot water, turning it on full blast. As the water swirled in the tub, temperature gradually raising, John returned to his position against the rear of the tub, nestled between Tessa's legs, which were dangling down into his water and bubbles. He felt her hands return to his expansive shoulders, trying their best to rub away the knots they held. She had a firm, tight hold on his muscles, and he shut his eyes to immerse himself in the situation that he was in currently.

"John, can you reach the faucet?" John fumbled his foot up and, after some time and several failed attempts, the water trickled to stop. "Thank you."

"Can you just open a massage parlor? Private of course, very exclusive clientele list." John felt himself melting back into the tub under her touch. Tessa smiled brightly, knowing her hands had done their work.

"I don't know if I could give up my attorney gig…that would mean I would want to argue with my clients all the time. Plus, I would be relying on the kindness of others to make my way in the world, and I wouldn't be able to deal with that."

"Independent as always." In the back of his mind, John wondered if there would ever be a chance to get Tessa to relinquish a modicum of control. _Probably not._

"I could get used to the uniform, though." Tessa glanced down at the faded shirt, a reminder of a training camp John attended quite a few years ago. It was almost threadbare, and the college football logo was almost illegible. But Tessa felt comfortable in the reminder of their different worlds after senior year.

"Oh, I'm sure I could too. Maybe you should move a bit though, hasn't you butt fallen asleep yet?" John sloshed forward in the tub, turning to face Tessa. Her form in his old shirt was causing a growing distraction. "You cold?"

"No, I'm-" Before she could finish her answer, John lunged forward, wrapping his massive limbs around her body. She screeched and giggled in spite of herself. John drug her into the tub with him, shirt and all.

"Let's warm you up." The glint in his eye could lead to nothing but an enjoyable last night.


End file.
